Why'd you leave me
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: Johnny moved to Reseda, and used to write Ponyboy all the time. But ever since he moved he was too busy with his new life to write his best friend. Pony's losing it so to try and help him they move to Reseda. This is a Karate Kid and Outsiders melt together. I flashed them into the 80's b/c it seemed like a really good idea.
1. Cry your heart out

I do not own the Outsiders nor the Karate kid. I think this plot has done before, y'know like the cross-over thing. I am changing the Daniel to Johnny and I am really going to twist things to the way I want. Sorry kiddies if you don't like this type of thing then please leave.

I ain't here for your flames so kindly go screw yourself if you decide to leave flames. Satan and I will laugh at yo ass while we roast your body over your open flames and giggle like schoolgirls while we do it. Btw we flash forward to early 80's just like Karate Kiddo~

Pony

It was a really heart-warmingly bittersweet day when Johnny and his mother left for California. We all hated to see him leave but we had a feeling that she'd be a better mom if she got away from everything in Tulsa. We really really _really _hoped. Johnny and I exchanged letters and he packed a good 6 pages of info on each letter when we first started. Getting beat up, and his crazy neighbors. But then around a full year around Halloween he stopped. Or rather they thinned out to barely once a week. It sucked and I had felt really hurt and left out. I thought that Johnny was leaving me, that he must've found some new friends and he didn't like me anymore. Around Febuary the letters stopped for real and I had fallen into an angry bitter depression. My sophomore year was almost over and I just felt alone. No one at school liked me at all. Other greasers didn't want much to do with each other unless you were part of their gang already. Two_bit had gotten a job and Dally too. Everybody works and as horrible as it sounds no one pays me any mind these days. It had really been killing me but coming back to now which was around May I was sitting in my room lying on my bed.

Nothing out of the ordianry, I do my homework, eat a snack and stare upo at the cieling. Wondering why my life is hell. Time really passes me by these days and I just can't help but wonder when my life will get better. It gets better they always say but I'm starting to believe it doesn't. I ain't one for quittin' but I start to wonder if maybe I shouldn't work so hard anymore. My grades are perfect and I keep em that way. A part of me wonders that maybe if I let everything slip some one will pay attention to me. I just want some one to talk to. No one understands the loneliness they're creating for me. Oh well, might as well examine the empty walls.

Wait WHAT. EMPTY?! Why were the walls empty, why was my closet empty? Where was all my stuff? Oh god they've finally taken me from my brothers! The social workers are coming to get me and Sodas now wait Soda is 18 now. Shit shit shit shiiittt!

Soda

PonyBoy had been working so hard after Johnny left. I don't know what he was trying to do. Work himself into an earlty grave just like Darry. We'd all watched as the letters stopped coming and Pony stopped smiling. Even Two_bit couldn't get a laugh. Dally offered to punch Pony out of his depression. Darry threatened him with his life if he ever touched our baby. It was killing me watching my brother work himself and then when the letters stopped I didn't know what to do. He just ate, slept and studied. It was horrible. He was just so solem and broken . What were we supposed to do?

A few months ago Pony had come home late, he wasn't hurt or nothin. Just late, Darry had lost it. We had been so worried, what if we'd lost him all over again? Pony had kept walking and Darry had grabbed his arm and spun him around. HIs eyes were dead and he looked at him but at the same time didn't. I'd seen Darry start to cry, our baby wasn't our baby anymore. We'd all been so caught up in our own lives we hadn't stopped to give Pone the time of day. This was my fault, Pony had always told me everything. But now that I looked back he'd tried many times but I'd always tell him, "Tell me later!" and I'd run out and have fun. Leaving my sad baby brother alone with his thoughts. Which didn't seem so bad before but now I see how poisinous that decison was.

Darry had gotten called in at his job and up in California was a sister company of Darry's. It was bigger but short handed. They'd told us the company would pay for our flight and our house. Yeah, the company was that big. Darry had told the gang and Pony had been in track pratice so he wasn't there. He'd explained it all to the gang and they'd all wanted to tag along. Darry agreed but on once condition, everyone goes to school, jobs are optional but a courtesy. We'd all agreed and we started packing. I watched my brother go to our room everyday. He didn't notice the boxes, the yard sales, stuff getting smaller in quantity and things becoming more empty.

So today I heard Pony scream in surprise and I ran to my baby. Either he finally started seeing again or he'd hurt himself. I heard the gang following me and I burst through the door. Pony was standing in the middle of the room looking panicky. I didn't understand, why was he so upset? Surely the boxes told him we were moving. He was starting to cry and hypervenilate, whatever thought going through his wasn't healthy.

Dally brushed past me and he put both of his hands on Pony's face. Pone looked up at him and I felt my heart shatter. He looked so scared, betrayed and confused.

Dally

I'd felt happy when Johnny's mom had gotten her act together. But the effect it had on Ponyboy was scary, he'd smiled while the letters came and then he stopped smiling when the letters stopped. I knew what was happening and truthfully I didn't know how to stop it. None of us did and none of us took a second to look at him. So when Darry proposed we all hitch it to Cali I felt that it was a good idea. Johnny was right where Darry was movin us so I hoped that those two would become the lock and key duo they used to be. A part of me wanted to kick Johnny's head in for neglecting the baby of the gang. I'd never reeally admit it or show it but Pony means a lot to me. Hell everyone in this damn group means a lot to me. But Pony was what we all wished we could be. Young, innocent, full of wonder and excitement. Facination for the world and talented to boot. Yet here he was, a mere shell of what he was. His eyes lost their light and he just worked and worked. Cali was going to do wonders for him.

Today the kid came home and about 10 minutes in he started screamin. Concerned we'd all run after Soda as he dashed to his baby brother. We saw him past Soda seeing as most of us were taller than him. Pone was in the middle of the boxed up room and he was in hysterics. He was holding his head and his knee's bent. He was panicking and he kpet muttering. Everyone else seemed too frozen in shock to do anythin so I brushed past Soda. I put both hands over his and he looked at me. I couldn't stop the gasp from coming out when I saw into his eyes. He lost all his balance and he fell into my chest crying.

"What's goin on with you kiddo?" I asked.

"Th-they're tak-ing me a-away!" He sobbed.

"Who's taken you? Ain't nobody taken you.."

"B-but all m-my stuff-!"

I frowned and for once I didn't care who was watching. Pony was important to me and for once I was gonna show him just how vunerable he made each of us tuff hoods. "Pony...baby...no one's taken you! We're all movin to California for Darry's job! No one taken you but us! Stop cryin and breath. Come on kiddo, you gotta calm down. Your scarin me and getting my shirt wet."

He looked up at me, "R-really? You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Now stiffen that up lip brat and calm yourself." I said with a stern voice but I smiled at him.

He smiled at me and wiped his face on his sleeve. "O-okay! Your right! Thanks Dally!" He was still smiling still a little watery eyed. Soda pounced on his brother and hugged him tightly, but he didn't watch it so he took me down with him.

"OI! GET OFF ME YOU FOOL!" I yelled at him but he just rolled off me with Pony locked in his arms. Pony was giggling and Soda took the opening to tickle Pone. Soda made Pony shriek with laughter and he cried, "I GIVE I GIVE! PLEASE BIG BROTHER SODAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLAHAHAHEASE!"

Soda stopped tickling the out of breath Ponyboy who just smiled at his brother. "Hi Soda."

"Hey baby, welcome back."

He smiled even bigger, "Thanks...Hey get off me! Your crushin my precious organs!" He giggled and I saw everyone's faces split into grins.

We had our baby back but I couldn't help but wonder for how long?

Hope I didn't make too many spelling mistakes! Whew! Ik Ik I made everything a little OOC but to be fair I did warn you. I warned you I was going to bend things to my will. Hey but at least the plot is getting along right?

R&R if you would like more chapters~


	2. Are we there yet

Oh look another chapter! I know, I am awesome~

Same drill as always kids. No flames and no hate. Also y'all really really think a 15 year old would own this wonderful catnip~? Nope~

Pony

Everything for a moment felt happy. I was laughing for the first time in months. It felt good, and I was starting to see the colors brighter. They still seemed dull and pointless but less so. My family was surrounding me, the great and scary Dallas Winston had let me cry on him. I guess I really needed a good cry and tickle session. It was actually laughable to think that a scary hood like Dally would let some one like me cry on him.

It was crazy and awesome. So here I am, helping pack the moving truck. Darry kept the radio plugged in and so for once we blared it full on. Two-Bit had laughed and said, "It's our last day here, might as well harass the neighbors one more time!" We all laughed, even Me and Dally. Who gave a small chuckle and when I looked up at him, his face resumed its normal cold facade. I think it's kind've funny how even though we all know he cares and can laugh how he keeps up his mask. He doesn't need to be a tough hood around us. Oh well, whatever floast his boat right? Now the moving truck is loaded and and I look at what was my home, our home, and where all my fondest memories lie. I kissed my fingers and blew it at the house and climbed in. For some reason a part of me wanted to burn the house down. Some crazy wild thought that told me if I burn it then no one can make new memories in our house. But I know that's ridiculous and no longer my concern. Did I also mention that Darry didn't want to fly so he told his boss that he's driving? I guess i forgot, but we're driving because when he mentioned flying I felt sick. Soda insisted that for all of our sakes we just drive.

The house is now behind us by several feet and I turn back around. Darry and Sodapop smile at me, I guess they're happy to be leaving. Or perhaps they feel the same bittersweet feeling I do. Sodapop waves at the fellow greasers and they shout back. I find myself laughing as he flips the bird to some Socs. They're yelling at us while we drive and Soda leans out the window, his whole torso out the window. I hold his middle shouting for him to get back in here. He has both his middle fingers up yelling, "KISS MY ASS YA DAMN GREEDY SOCIALS!" When we hit Greaser territory again we pull over and Darry yells at a smirking Soda about how reckless that was. Soda has to sit in middle now, the most restricitve part. He can't see anything except ahead. He pouts and whines but he doesn't do it like I do so he's screwed. The guys are laughing from Two-Bit's car and Steve looks like he wants to give Soda an earful as well. (hahaha, that sounded suggestive in my head) Now I'm sitting in the passenger seat and I watch the town disapear and the open roads begin.

We make pit-stops and I swear it's everyone except me and Darry's abition to steal something from every county. They're acomplishing it perfectly too, which is pissing Darry off. The closer we get to Cali the stranger the music gets. At one point I heard a song and I found myself humming it later on in the drive. We stopped a few states from California and stayed at a motel. I stood outside our door and smoked. Some guy passed by to get to his room and he looked at me funny. He started walking towards me but he left pretty quick when Dal came out to tell me to get back to my room. I did. In the morning I take a shower and I feel _really _uncomfortable because there are some weird stains on the walls. I pointed them out once I was done to Darry. He got a funny look on his face and told me not to touch _anything _else. I didn't, I just went back to the truck and waited for my brothers. They came out later and Soda told of the weird stains and Two-Bit was laughing so hard he cried. Steve cringed and Dally looked like he wanted to burn his clothes.

"Hey Pone, you get to ride with me and Dally!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh? Why is that? Steve try to kill ya again?" I asked smirking.

Steve snorted, "I want to talk with Soda. Two-Bit's brakes are not my cup of tea."

"You don't like tea." I replied.

"Shut it." He said sourly, he got in the passenger seat and Soda was stuck in the middle again. I looked at Two-Bit's car and looked up at Dally.

"I'm driving the rest of the way, you're up front with me while Chuckle head sits in the back. " He said simply and got in. I followed and Two-Bit had a pouty look but buckled in. Through-out the first hour or so Two-Bit and kept up banter until Dally started grinding his teeth and I stopped. After a little while of silence I fell asleep.

~~~~~Dallas

The drive to California was eventful. First Soda blasts the radio in the Curtis truck all through town then leaned out the window and cursed the Socs. I looked at Steve and it looked like he wanted to hop out and shove Soda back into his seat. Truthfully I did too, didn't he realize he could get pelted with shit from the street. He probably didn't, looking out the window I saw Pony holding Soda's middle. It looked like he was trying to drga his brother back. I saw his expression and he looked irritated. Two-Bit is smirking and I look at him dead in the eye and growl, "Don't you fucking dare Keith Matthews!" He shrugs and just smirks.

When we stop for a rest Steve, Two-Bit, Soda and I all lift whatever we think is gonna be useful or just because. We haven't gotten caught once. Pony is worried we'll get caught and arrested. Darry doesn't like it because apparently we're "Setting a bad example." I don't give a shit, if anyone is that kids role model it's Soda or that Paul guy. I ain't the one that has to show him "the way" or some shit. We stopped at a hotel and slept there. I have been in cheap motels before but damn this place was gross. When we awoke I saw Soda telling Steve something. Two-Bit and I walked over and we heard Soda telling him,

"-and then he comes up to me and he asks, 'Soda what is all over the walls?' and all I could think was ''holy shit what do I tell him?"He laughed and Two-Bit started laughing at how clueless the kid was. Poor Ponyboy, then I wondered if he'd touched the stains or anything. Now I had the urge to burn down the place, hey maybe they'd thank me. But those thoughts were erased by Steve telling Soda that he'd be driving and Darry could take a break from driving. Darry countered by saying how useless Steve was with a map. Two-Bit laughed even harder. Pony is leaning against the truck and waiting on us. I really wished he wouldn't stand by his lonesome. Just last night I swear I came outside just in time to prevent him from getting raped! As much as I tried to ignore it Pony is _very_ attractive and that attracts all kinds of people.

He's the baby and nothing is allowed to happen to him. I look over at him now that we're driving again and I see he's dead to the world. Thank god, Two-Bit combined with Pony's obnixious "I spy" and teasing was getting annoying. Two-Bit sighs and soons he's asleep too. Ah the lovely sound of silence. While driving I watch as signs pass us, telling me that we're getting closer to California. On our way we pass a few lakes and people out and about. I start to think how wonderful it'll be to see the beach. I've always wanted to go to a beach, I never really saw it as a thing that some one of my status would do. But this is a new place and I actually plan to be a better person.

I roll down the windows because Two-Bits shitty car doesn't have ac. The air is getting more humid and hotter. Which ain't something I'm fond of being. Who the hell is? I shrugged off my coat and sighed in relief. A heard rustling in the passenger seat and looked over to see Pony opening his eyes. It had been like, 4 or 5 hours since he'd fallen asleep. He yawned and looked outside. We were passing through New Mexico or something like that and he was looking outside with facination. He'd never been out of state and that much was obvious. We pass a lake and he is watching it as we go over the bridge. When we're over it he starts talking again.

"Where are we Dal?" He asks me looking around him.

"I dunno, somewhere not Tulsa."

"Haha funny, no really Dally." He looks at me with a pout.

"Nevada I think, something like that. "

"Cool! Oh my god Dal! Did you see that cactus?" Pony asks and starts rambling all kinds of scietific nature shit. I was honestly interested, not that I'd ever tell him that. I sigh with relief when Pony gets disracted and watches the sunset. I have to admit it really is very pretty but I'm a tuff hood. Hoods with a rep like mine don't gaze at sunsets. He has his head on his arms leaning out the open, he looks happy. It's the happiest I've seen him in months. To think all it took was some sun and a road trip. I see a sign that says, "Reseda" and I know we're here. It's sunny as hell and it's slightly cooler here. Darry drives past a few teenagers on the street and Pony's fallen asleep on the window. Two-Bit snores in the back seat. I'm pretty tired myself truthfully.

The teenagers we pass stare and I just laugh. The tallest boy is staring at Pony and I speed up because I'm not letting anyone eye him. I flick the back of his head and I throw a water bottle at Two-Bit.

"Ow, what the hell man?" Two-Bit groans as he sits up and stretches.

"yeah Dal, why the rude awakening?" Pony whines slightly.

"Well just thought y'all would wanna see where we'll be for the rest of our natural lives." I respond cooly. We drive past noisy bars and what I'm pretty sure is some kind of arcade or something. The city is lit up and Pony's eyes are alight with wonder. Tulsa was pretty boring, even for the 80's. He's smiling and I'm glad I woke him up. Two-Bit looks pretty facinated..by some girls walking along the sidewalk that is.

"Two-Bit Matthews those girls are practically old enough to be your sister get yer ass in the car!" I snap at him.

"Hey girls, ever met anyone from the south?" He drawls with a wink. Pony slinks down in the seat and I smack him upside the head and whistkes at them but sits like a normal person. The housing district we drive in reminds of the Soc houses in Tulsa. Surely this wasn't where we were moving? No way Darry was that important to this sister company they'd put him in this place? Well shit look at that, there's Darry pulling into the garage and I see even Two-Bits shitty car fits in too. Well this lifestyle will be different that's for sure. I look up and see Darry opening the breaker box to turn everything on.

The place is huge, wooden floors shiny as fuck and all the walls are white. I can change that. I smirk thinking to myself all the things we could put on the walls. I guess Pony caught onto my train of thoughts and says sternly,

"Don't you dare Dallas Winston."

"You ain't the boss of me."

"No but I am." Darry says smiling.

We all make a fort in the living room which could've held three of the Curtis living room. Sleeping on pillows and blankets because the moving truck won't arrive until tomorrow. It's pretty fun and Pony passes out first, his head on Soda's lap. Pretty soon everyone drops off and I'm last awake. I start thinking about how Pony will begin school soon and he'll see Johnny. I can't help but wonder if Johnny really dropped Ponyboy. What if Johnny didn't want anything to do with the littlest Curtis? Well if that was the case then I'd beat his head in. With that lost thought I drift off and only awake when Darry is poking me in the ribs with his foot.

~~~~Ponyboy P.O.V.

All this drving was really relaxing. I got a good solid sleep, for once I had a pleasent dream. It was actually pretty trippy, everyone was made of M&M's and the world was made of Rasin Bran, there was also a flying dragon made of fruit roll-ups. It was actually pretty fun actually. It didn't occur to me where we were until I heard Darry's voice echo from the kitchen to get up. An echo? yeah the house was that big. The boys and I all help the movers. A nice couple with a pretty daughter came by and greeted us. They seemed really interested in us and I liked their daughter. She was nice. I told her what grade I was gonna be in and she kept asking me questions and I answered every single one. She helped me set up my room. Dal and Two-Bit were sharing a room, Steve and Soda shared and Darry had his own of course. The parents and their daughter stay for awhile then leave because they're expected with some friends. We all smile and wave and Two-Bitb hits on the wide one last time and we all slap him. He thinks it hysterical and we disagree...mildly..okay it was pretty funny.

I hang all of my drawings up and flop onto my matress. It doesn't creak because it's just me on it. Watching the ceiling fan go in circles is hypnotyzing. I start to laugh when I think about all that's gone on in the past years. My best friend get wrapped up in murder, then we burn down a church, almost lose each other but then in the end I lose him anyways. I remember seeing a sign saying "Reseda" and passing by it. It had slipped my mind at the time but Johnny was here. I would get to see Johnny. I would get to see him and ask him why he abandoned me. I really hoped we could still talk. I just want my best friend back to talk to and make jokes in sign language.

I look to my right and see his jacket. I still have it, when his mother came and got him he forgot to grab it. I always meant to mail it to him but never coud bring myself to. I laugh again when I think about how I'm going to give it to him. "Hey Johnny, I kept your jacket in my room? Yeah i probably smelled it a few times." It would be awfully awkward and weird. Soda comes into my room and he pounces on me, but sadly he's not tickling me anytime soon! I roll off the bed and sprint out the door. Pretty soon it's a game of tag and then it's a Tom Cruise in his white dress shirt and socks impression contest. Darry is our judge and Soda wins. Steve says he only won coz we're brothers but I countered that I'm awesome and if it was truly favoritism I would've won. Two-Bit busts a rib laughing and Dallas snorts. It's a laugh in my book and I feel happy.

~~~~~Johnny Cade P.O.V

It's been months since I so muvh as thought about Tulsa. I mean with all that's been going on since Halloween I just didn't think about writing. A few days ago I sent a letter and it came back unopened with the words  
"No longer living in residence" stamped across it. When I saw it I thought the worst, maybe Pony had been taken away from his brothers. I didn't know and I felt homesick for a few days. I hear our doorbell ring and I greet my friend Ali Mills with a smile. She's already stepped over the threshold and hse's babbling about something.

"Whoa slow down girl I can't understand a thing you're sayin!" I laugh. I greet her parents and they smile at me. Ali and I dated but we decided friends was better. Her parents warmed up to me pretty quick once I wasn't dating their daughter anymore. They smile at me and go in the kitchen to help my mother. Ali and I sit at the bar and her parents are telling my mother about their new neighbors.

"All boys! Not a parent to be seen! Six boys and the eldest in barely 21!" Ali's mom exclaims sounding scadelized.

"Ah I think they'll do just fine dear. Besides, the eldest seems like he can handle of em. Although can't say I like that second oldest one, I mean really. That boy spewed more pick up lines at my wife then I've ever heard! " Her fater laughs and her mother swats his arm red-faced. I kinda want to meet these guys, they sound like the kind of people that I'd get along with.

"Oh? Well are they going to school?" My mom asks.

Ali answers her excitedly, "Yup! They'll be at our school on Monday! Oh the second brother is sooo handsome! He's like a movie star! The youngest though, he was real adorable! He had a funny name though, but hey, who am I to judge?" She shrugs. "He likes to read and write and is sooo smart! He's in honors classes!"

"Is he now? Well its good to have some one good and smart next door her mother giggles.

"One of them didn't seem too friendly though, he was real mean looking." Ali says with a pouty lip.

I can't help but laugh. They all look at me and I blush. "Oh I uh, was just thinking about an old friend. He used to describe another buddy like that. Mean looking."

By the end of the visit I feel more homesick then ever. I also feel real guilty for not sending any letters or calling my buddies. I had a feeling my best bud would've taken it pretty hard. Or maybe he just didn't think about me at all, just moved on without a second thought. I missed Dallas and his gallant behaviour and wild eyes. Darry and Soda's constant teasing and Steve and Pony's fights. I even miss dumb ass Two-Bit, but mostly Pony. I decide to hang around Ali in the morning and have her show me these new boys. Maybe I could make a gang like I once had.

I had no idea that when I actually saw them I'd be more than surprised.

Hey hey hey hey! hey there lovelies, so very truly sorry about this late update. If you've ever seen my profile you'll know I hav many stories to update. But this one and my mother fic "Matter of Heart" will get the most updates. So for those of you who checked for updates on this story, thank you!

R&R

Love,

QueenOfFF123


End file.
